1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mechanical shock, and more particularly to apparatuses and methods for providing a mechanical shock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of devices and structures require the ability to withstand a certain level of acceleration applied over a certain time period, i.e., a shock acceleration. Examples of such devices include micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMs), nanodevices, photonic devices, and RF devices. Some apparatuses and methods used to deliver shock accelerations include drop testing, i.e., dropping a test object from a predetermined height; and ballistic testing, i.e., attaching the test object to a ballistic projectile which is launched by a cannon. A Split Hopkinson Bar may also be used. Such apparatuses and methods have practical limitations. For example, drop testing is limited by the height from which an object may be dropped, which in turn limits the magnitude of acceleration that may be produced. Also, ballistic methods may be undesirably dangerous and expensive.
Also, many objects need to be accelerated to a certain velocity. Examples of such objects include satellites, some types of vehicles, and ammunition. Some apparatuses and methods used to accelerate objects to a velocity include ballistic methods and attaching the test object to a rocket. One limitation of such methods is that may be undesirably dangerous and expensive.